Ninja Hanashi
by nisinator
Summary: Set three years after Shippuden on an island distant from the Great Nations recently discovered. This is a story based on the shinobi from the Sea Region on this island known as The Commune.
1. Chapter 1 Mission Complete

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Complete**

'Squad Leader Gedatsu in position!'

'First Apprentice Jusaka in position!'

'Akai in position!'

The forest was quiet, perhaps too quiet. The rustling of leaves was muted by the nesting of animals and not a single footstep could to be heard, the target continued to get closer but was still too far to make any sudden movements.

'Any visuals?' A fairly low male voice exerted from an electronic radio. Two seconds had passed and three lines darted across the shady woodland into new positions.

'Not from me Gedatsu,' another male voice, slightly higher pitched spoke.

'Hey I think I've got something!' The third and highest pitched of the voices spoke.

'Come on Akai, no kidding around.' The middle pitched voice spoke.

'No Jusaka, I'm serious, I've got him. I'm moving in on the target. In fact I probably won't need a single **jutsu** to apprehend this guy.'

'Watch what you do Akai!' The lowest pitched voice demanded but before the highest pitched person took any notice he had already leaped out of the tree heading diagonally down to take down the target.

'HAAAAAA!' The highest pitched voice belonged to a fourteen year old boy called Akai Ningen, his eyes were black and he had fairly short brown hair which was spiked in random directions of which some of the strands came down over his blue headband which had a metal plate with a teardrop symbol in the middle of it.

Akai always wore his favourite gear for missions, his red T-shirt with his grey three quarter lengths and white outdoor shoes. Akai withdrew a **kunai** from his black sachet on his left leg and began to draw very close to the mark.

'What the hell is he up to!?' The middle pitched voice spoke.

'What the!?' The target turned his head; he was a young man only seven years older than Akai wearing all army camouflage style clothing including a black helmet. He had long black curly hair which was pushed down by the helmet.

He looked at Akai approaching from behind as if he completely didn't expect the ambush. As Akai made contact with the twenty one year old the expression still remained on his face.

'GOTCHA!' Akai shouted as he was now on top of the older teenage sliding a couple of metres in doing so. 'I conclude this mission as a success.'

All of a sudden the target was shrouded in a white smoke at the same time as making a puff sound. The smoke cleared in a matter of seconds and a log of wood had seemed to replace him. At this a shock of realisation came into Akai's eyes. 'No way!'

'Akai behind you!' The middle pitched voice spoke.

'Huh!' Akai managed to turn his head quickly enough to see the six foot tall seventeen year old throw a round metal ball, make a hand sign sequence and shout 'Release!' making the ball change into a net.

Akai didn't have enough time to evade the attack and the momentum of the web-like net due to the metal ball bearings dispersed around the nets tangents and it was more than enough to pick Akai Ningen off his feet and entrap him around the moist muddy terrain.

'You shouldn't be foolish, you'd be wise to study your opponent's movements more carefully so you can predict what they're going to do next!' The older boy turned around and proceeded to escape from the naïve ninja who was now lying on the ground trying to pull the heavy ball bearings out of the mushy ground.

'You really need to learn how to think before you act Akai.' Two figures whisked from out of the forest and onto the ground in front of the entrapped ninja. Lying on his side Akai could only see the net for him trying to cut himself out.

'Well sorry for trying!' Akai replied sarcastically as he remembered he still had the kunai in his right hand and sliced as many of the connecting links in the net as possible. Stepping out of the net he spoke again, 'this guys a Jounin level ninja, how was I supposed to see through his deception!?'

'The **substitution jutsu** is one of the first techniques they teach you in the academy, sheesh you sure are stupid.' The middle pitched voice fifteen year old identified as Jusaka Umikaze spoke.

Like Akai, Jusaka too had a band around his head with a teardrop central to a metal plate. He was wearing a green, tight fit cotton jacket with a black vest top underneath and black trousers with silver stripes around the right knee, his shoes were also white. He had short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes which currently seemed angry with Akai's failed attempt to capture their target.

'Don't worry about it; I'll catch him next time!' Akai responded.

'That's what you said last time.' The third ninja spoke.

'Except last time you only had to apprehend a cat!' Jusaka added. The third ninja was named Gedatsu Itamae, the leader of Squad 11, he was the tallest, oldest (by one month) and most skilled ninja of the three hence his appointed position, but he was also able to think calmly when in sticky situations. He had brown hair which was straight but fluffy. He wore a camouflage jacket and black combat trousers and black shoes. His headband was identical to the other two's and would be visible if his fringe wasn't covering it. Gedatsu's eyes were blue but not quite as bright as Jusaka's.

'GRRR!' Akai was starting to get temperamental as his team members were picking on him.

'Ok guys.' Gedatsu spoke. 'We don't really have time to be wasting here, Yogensha obviously stood in this open space as a trap so for all we know he could be finishing off another one, so we've got to move out quickly but quietly if we want any hope of finishing so we can get back to training.'

'Hmmn. You make training sound like a good thing!' Akai cheekily added.

'Well you fail out then!' Jusaka snarled as he disappeared via the substitution jutsu ability letting him replace his body with a log of wood fifty metres away.

'By the way Akai.' Jusaka started. 'What exactly were you thinking when you got the kunai out?'

'I was thinking that I'd be quick enough to catch him before he could try anything sneaky.' Akai rubbed his head as he realised the thump when he hit the ground.

'Don't you remember your training!?' Gedatsu raised his voice slightly. 'Yogensha is a Jounin and is very stealthy, you left yourself open for too long and he was able to come up with an instant counter, if we're going to stand a chance catching him we have to do it as a team and we have to do it very quickly.'

'ARGH, whatever.' Akai complained but conformed. 'Let's just get this mission over with already.' Akai, Gedatsu and Jusaka were all a Genin squad and it was their mission to capture Yogensha Onkei before he could make it from one side of the forest to the other.

'Now where did that guy go?' Jusaka had replaced himself with some wood near the top of a tree using his substitution jutsu; this had given him a good vantage point to see if he could spot his target anywhere.

Scanning the area he noticed a few trees vibrate in a straight direction and in another section of the forest he saw clumsy rustling heading away from it, Jusaka deduced that Yogensha was fleeing from his two comrades on the scene and he reached for his hand radio. 'Gedatsu I have a visual.'

'What's the position?' The squad leader replied still moving so that Jusaka could estimate the distance.

'Four-hundred metres, about thirty-five degrees to your left, you should be able to find him soon if you get a move on, we've been chasing him for a while and he's showing signs of fatigue he's rustling like crazy up there!'

'Got it!' Gedatsu verified putting his radio down, he turned to run in that direction but at the same time looked in the opposite direction. 'Akai, I may need the assistance of one of your jutsus.'

'Huh!?' Akai replied confused.

Jusaka was constantly using his substitution jutsu to get to lower levels of the trees where appropriate, he had to be careful though, using too many of them could cause Jusaka to run out of **chakra** and he couldn't let that happen. Noticing the rustling of where the boy was had come to a standstill, the first apprentice of squad 11 stopped substituting and closed in.

Jumping down the trees at great speed Jusaka finally approached the area he desired to find not one, but two boys in the vicinity.

'Gedatsu, Akai, what the hell are you two doing here?' The two boys looked up the tree to see their comrade looking at them surprised.

'Stopped to take a quick breather and get our bearings right.' Gedatsu explained. 'Akai thought he broke his compass as well so he wanted to check it was working.'

'He-he.' Akai waved apologetically at Jusaka who sighed before jumping down and landing in the middle of the two boys.

'But wait a minute!' Jusaka realised. 'If you guys were the ones that stopped, that means it was Yogensha who was chasing you guys!'

'That's right!' The seventeen year old Jounin appeared before them at the same time as getting his net jutsu ready and threw the same type of metal ball he threw at Akai earlier. Gedatsu spoke as the net that emerged from the ball headed towards them on Yogensha's command.

'Don't worry lads, if we all stand together the net won't be big enough to cover us.'

'Ha!' Yogensha laughed as he made a quick hand sign sequence and then pushed his arms right in front of him, 'give me some credit, NET EXPANSION JUTSU!' and at this the net expanded to over twice its size and entrapped all three of the boys.

'Always think three steps ahead of your opponent, the **expansion jutsu** never fails when in the right hands!' The seventeen old boy stood cool as he back flipped into the trees.

'GAR!' Jusaka started complaining. 'Good one Gedatsu, now we're all stuck!'

'Hehe, not quite all of us!' Gedatsu called as Jusaka looked confused. All of a sudden Akai started to degrade and turn into water making a puddle.

'A **water clone**!' Jusaka grinned.

The real Akai dropped out from a tree far ahead of Gedatsu and Jusaka, turning his head he noticed the Jounin target Yogensha Onkei running blindly ahead of himself trying to get as far from the ninjas as possible before they could escape and track him. Meanwhile Akai drew a kunai and prepared himself.

"Ok Akai, easy does it." The fourteen year old Genin assured himself and aimed for his desired spot for the kunai to hit, "gotta time it just right," he thought to himself as the Jounin was almost in the line of fire, "ok," Akai was so deep in concentration that he failed to notice himself start to sweat, "NOW!" Akai thought loudly.

The kunai he threw soared like a lightning bolt at such speed that as soon as Yogensha realised he was being targeted it was already to late, the small knife-like weapon had shot straight through the right shoulder pad on his jacket carrying himself with it and being pinned deep into a tree trunk. He tried to pull the kunai out but he was pinned tight.

'Hmmn, looks like I have no choice.' Yogensha made a hand sign.

'Don't even think about it.'

'Huh!' The Jounin ninja looked up to see Jusaka stood above him with his legs split onto two branches, arms folded. Looking for a way forwards Yogensha noticed Akai approaching from in front and Gedatsu was already besides him with a kunai to his throat just in case he tried anything. 'Ok fine, you win.'

'Good, ok guys that's a wrap.' Jusaka shouted as Akai had caught up to everyone.

'Yep, well done guys, mission complete.' Yogensha smiled as Gedatsu pulled the kunai out with both hands so that Yogensha could land on the ground. 'And in record time, I'm impressed.'


	2. Chapter 2 Squad Complaint

**Chapter 2**

**Squad Complaint**

Akai, Gedatsu, Jusaka and Yogensha had left the forest and were now walking in a village.

'I still can't believe you managed to catch me that quickly,' Yogensha looked around at the three Genin as they were walking, 'how did you manage to escape from my net trap?'

'Well it was quite simple really.' Gedatsu started. 'I knew from Jusaka's message that it would be you who was tailing us, Akai's a pretty clumsy ninja and not exactly the quietest when it comes to sneaking through trees. Plus you seem to be very quiet and stealthy being a Jounin and all.'

'Hey!' Akai complained after catching on to Gedatsu's criticism.

'Ah!' Yogensha realised. 'I see where this is going.'

'Well I had Akai use a water clone jutsu and then I deliberately allowed the three of us to get captured, lowering your guard when you tried another escape. Little did you know that the real Akai was still out there! Since Akai has the best aim out of the three of us, his chances of capturing you with a kunai without accidently stabbing you would be at the highest.'

Yogensha understood everything clearly and looked at Akai realising that the clumsy foolish ninja actually had a talent. Yogensha had been a Sea Region Jounin for just over a year now and knew that Akai was no Gedatsu or Jusaka to say the least and he smiled at the thought that Akai had a gift that could benefit any squad in a real situation.

'I wouldn't have minded if you had stabbed me though.' Yogensha pointed out to Gedatsu. 'Sujime herself said it would be alright and could have had me healed in no time.

'Yeah well,' Gedatsu countered, 'Sujime sensei is a busy woman and I wouldn't want to disturb her important work by bothering her with a shattered shoulder.'

* * * * * * *

In one particular area of the village a woman wearing a purple leather zipped up jacket with purple and black leather trousers was sat in a mediating position in a waterfall, she was remaining very still and had her eyes closed. Her hair was medium brown and was fairly short at the back and sides but had a long fringe, she was twenty five years old and if her eyes were open they would be turquoise.

The funny thing about the waterfall was that instead of it crashing down on her, it was actually rising into the air and going into a large stone twenty feet above her.

'Hey Sujime!' Yogensha called over to her.

'What is it Yogensha.' She replied still remaining perfectly still.

'Squad 11 have successfully completed their exercise and in a record time of twelve minutes, thirty six seconds.'

'Impressive, that's almost twice as good as last time.' Sujime opened her eyes and began uncrossing her arms and legs and as she started to stand up the water crashed down into the water she was stood on causing a big splash.

'No matter how many times I see that, I can never get over how cool it is.' Akai said to his comrades.

'Ok Yogensha you're done here, you may go.' Sujime calmly but autocratically stated.

'Thank you Sujime.' Yogensha bowed and then made a hand sign that caused him to disappear into smoke.

'Well boys, you managed to complete your task before I got a good session of chakra training in, well done.' Sujime began to walk in a direction away from the boys. 'Follow me.'

* * * * * * *

Five minutes later Squad 11 and Sujime were stood in an office like room where Sujime was now going through some paperwork.

'Alright, only a few more exercises and you'll be just about ready for a decent mission I would have thought.' She spoke still looking and going through papers.

'Yeah that's all well and good,' Jusaka folded his arms looking quite annoyed, 'but we're already strong enough for them so why can't we have one right now?'

'Yeah Jusaka's right.' Akai protested. 'It's just exercise after exercise after exercise with you. We want to do a real mission, and one right now!'

Sujime put her paperwork on the desk, sighed and then looked at the three fourteen year old boys.

'You still don't trust us do you?' Gedatsu added.

'It's not that I don't trust you.' Sujime looked at them. 'It's just that last year the three of you put in the minimum effort possible to scrape by and it got you no-where. In the ninja world a shinobi must train mind and body at high levels if they want to become stronger and be respectable?'

'Hehe.' Akai and Jusaka scratched the backs of their heads at the same time.

'Even a C rank mission could be seen as a dangerous mission, especially if it involves armed highway men and even an enemy ninja.'

'With all do respect sensei, we have more experience than most of the Genin in the sea region, yet you've given them more options for C rank missions.' Gedatsu appealed.

'That's my point exactly; you three already know what it takes to do a C rank mission when the rest of the region is fairly new to it,' Sujime began to explain, 'because of the high demand of D rank missions and low demand of C rank missions I've had to prioritise the newer ninjas to do them so they get experience and leave the D rank missions to people who I know can finish them quickly like you guys.'

The three Genin looked at each other in confusion.

'I know that doesn't make sense giving harder missions to weaker people and easier missions to stronger people but we've hit a recession and I think it'll be better for them to gain the mission skills and give you guys exercises on top of the D rank missions so you can focus your time on training so you can get promoted to Chuunin quicker.'

This seemed to clarify the confusion for Squad 11.

'Besides, what I also want from you three is to keep training so you can increase your knowledge of the three types of Jutsus so that you can stand a good chance for not only promotion but also in real life missions and the battles they could entail.' Sujime finished explaining. 'Now anyway, I'll give Squad 11 the rest of the day off.'

'YES!' Akai cheered by himself.

'But…' Sujime interrupted Akai's happiness. 'You really should get in a few hours of training.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Akai waved his hand.

* * * * * * *

Not ten minutes after meeting in Sujime's office, Gedatsu and Jusaka found Akai in the local leisure centre playing darts with five other Shinobi who were roughly the same age as him.

'Once again, 180 Akai!' Akai cheered as he just won another round. Four of the ninjas left in annoyance but one of them stayed.

'I thought you said to Gedatsu and Jusaka you were going to do some "ultimate training" or something. The boy was known as Seisen Kurozu. He had long blonde hair which covered most of his headband and right eye and blue eyes. He wore a dark grey hoody, black outdoor trousers with black shoes to match.

'Yeah well the thing is I don't really know where to begin, so I thought I'd come here to practice my accuracy.' Akai replied confidently throwing three darts at once which all hit the bull's eye however Seisen saw through this and laughed.

'Akai, it's not like your accuracy's gonna get any better, you can already throw a kunai at the bulls eye of a bulls eye at a distance of two hundred metres at a speed of about 80mph with 30 knots of wind to account for.' He explained.

'Well what would you suggest then!?' Akai snapped. 'All you ever seem to practice is your Taijutsu so you're not one to talk.'

'It's true that Taijutsu is my specialty but I still know enough about other attributes of being a ninja to get by, INCLUDING throwing ability.' Seisen then put a finger to his mouth. 'Well your throwing ability aside you seem to be pretty good with creating water clones which is a type of Ninjutsu. And on top of that you tend to use them together to utilising Taijutsu so all that remains is Genjutsu. Why don't you train that?'

'GENJUTSU!' Akai went high pitched. 'You gotta be kidding me; I wouldn't even know where to start with that. All I've learned about Genjutsu in the whole year of studying it is this illusionary clone!' Akai made a hand sign and another Akai appeared next to him, Akai then put his hand through the new Akai and it started to flux.

'Well it's a start I guess, I don't really know much about Genjutsu myself but you could always talk to Yogensha Onkei or Dokuji Chouhi.' Seisen always seemed to keep a cool head in any situation. Akai wondered what he was like on real missions.

'Ok fine I'll train Genjutsu.' Akai moped. To make things worse as he went to walk out of the leisure centre he bumped into Jusaka and Gedatsu who were intently listening to Akai's conversation with Seisen and didn't look best pleased.

'Hey guys, fancy meeting you here. Hehe.' Akai looked nervous and was poking his fingers together.

Half a second later Akai seemed to sour out of the doors screaming and landed on his face sliding.

Gedatsu and Jusaka strolled out of the doors and Jusaka picked Akai up and held him close to his face.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' An angry Jusaka bellowed at him.

'I have to admit Akai, it takes a lot to push me but this time you've really pissed me off!' Gedatsu added.

'What!?' Akai countered. 'It's not like training with you guys will benefit me in any way. You'll just have us practice the substitution jutsu again and again and AGAIN!'

'And throwing darts is any better!' Jusaka poked Akai hard on the top of his head causing Akai to rub his head in pain some more. 'You just can't be arsed to do some real training!'

'Akai.' Gedatsu calmed down a bit, but was still evidently angry. 'A real ninja doesn't bunk off just because he's already done something challenging, a true ninja has to work hard to such a degree that they have to earn their chance for rest, you don't ever earn this privilege because you don't put in the work.'

'Ok guys I'm sorry. It's just so hard to train and I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere even when I do try hard.

'Oh yeah, well while you've been lazing around Gedatsu and I have developed the fire jutsu?' Jusaka grinned.

'You guys know the fire jutsu!' Akai was shocked at this. 'That's impossible, even I know that drawing the second element out of a ninja takes serious training and time!'

'Well Gado sensei showed us to his secret training area and let us see some ancient scrolls containing excellent methods to draw out the second element.' Gedatsu continued. 'Just a shame you've been missing out on the REAL fun.'

'I don't believe you. You're bluffing.' Akai crossed his arms and glared analytically.

'Ok then. Shall we show him Gedatsu?' Jusaka turned his head to Gedatsu.

'Yeah, I don't see why not.' Gedatsu started doing a few hand signs which Jusaka mirrored and both ninjas shouted together.

'Flame breath jutsu!' Both Jusaka and Gedatsu put their right hands in a circle in front of their mouths and breathed bright red flames from them, each flame going either side of Akai's head almost touching his hair. Akai fell on his knees at this with his mouth gaping wide open.

'If you stop ditching your training sometime, then maybe we'll show you how it works, because I doubt Gado would risk his well being for us to have a look at the scrolls again.' Gedatsu reasoned. 'Anyway it's been a long day, I think we should all go home and revise for the written test in our own quarters.'

'No fair, I've wanted to learn the fire jutsu ever since I remember and you two already beat me to the- HEY WAIT A DARN MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?' Akai pointed at Jusaka's mouth to see a pipe in it. 'That's a fire blowpipe Genjutsu generator, you guys tricked me!' Gedatsu and Jusaka burst into laughter and high fived each other for their practical joke.

'Even if there was a scroll, bringing out the second elemental takes endless training just like you said. We're good, but we're not _that_ good.' Jusaka explained as the two burst into laughter once again.

Akai was getting a little bit angry but commended them for tricking him that well.

'Well don't count me out just yet guys, I'm gonna do some real ultimate training this time to get up to C rank standards in just five days! I'll be stronger than both of you put together.'

'I admire your will to want to do better.' Gedatsu started. 'But let's be realistic here. You haven't won a fight since you were twelve and that was against a girl.'

'Hey that's not fair! She tricked me with a Genjutsu!' Akai protested.

'Plus it's not like you've said that before and ended up NOT actually doing anything about it.' Jusaka added.

'Well we'll just have to see about that.' Akai retorted pumped up to find Yogensha Onkei or Dokuji Chouhi and do some serious training.


End file.
